


Fated

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Yaoi, school days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Toshiya is in love with the rowdy Kyo in his class. Despite Kyo brawling and mocking everybody else he seems to be interested in Toshiya





	1. Chapter 1

Kyo X Totchi  
AU School days

Toshiya was the quiet boy in the class who fell in love with Kyo, the class troublemaker / gangster of the school.

 

I wrote down in my diary the entry today. It was the same thing but a little different. Once again I wrote about the fantasy that I had with a boy in this class. Kyo.  
He was a loud, rude and sometimes violent. He’s the trouble maker in the class. He didn’t like anybody calling him small and cute. He would skips class a lot or sleeps in the class. Of course he sat way behind the class, near the window where he would daydream a lot. He doesn’t like spicy food. He doesn’t like sports that much and would prefer to brawl at the field instead.  
Surprise that I know a lot? Yes I admit I do like him. I fell in love with him. I didn’t tell anybody about it. It would be a horror show if I told anybody that I’m gay.  
My name is Toshiya Hara and I’m in love with a boy in my class.

 

Today I was asked to sweep the class room after class. It was the 3rd time this week. I admit that I was been bullied a lot but there was nothing I could do. So here I am sweeping the floor while everybody else was on their way home. I look out the window and the sky was turning to orange hue. Maybe I sh-

‘’Well look what we have here’’.  
I was startled and turn around towards the voice. I was even more startled to see from whom it was coming from.  
‘’Kyo, w…what are you doing here?’’  
There he was, sitting on my table with his legs crossed and a very sly smile on his face.  
‘’You’re always here aren’t you? Sweeping the damn floor.’’  
He spoke in a course and a loud tone. I look down and clutch the broom tightly. He rarely speaks to me. This one is the first time.

‘’Today I dreamt that Kyo would kiss me after class. I dreamt that he would tug my tie hard, close to his face and kiss me harshly.’’  
I was shocked to hear that, I know those words, those lines. Is he-!  
I looked up at him and there he is reading a loud all my journal entry. I rushed towards him and made an attempt to grab it but he was quick on his feet. He jumped down from the table and walk around the classroom while loudly reading from my journal again.  
‘’P…please stop it!’’  
I made a last attempt and manage to grab my journal. I held it close to my chest and hurried to my backpack. No I shouldn’t put it on the table just now. I could feel my face turning red…this is so embarrassing. I could hear him giggling from behind me.  
‘’Well those are nice words, I’m sure you have more in that eh?’’ He laughs quite loud.  
My face was turning red than ever as I zip my back, he must have think that I’m a total freak.Gay. Probably he will start mocking me or tell the whole class about it. I was about to burst into tears when I hear him talking again.  
‘’Hey, where are you going? Don’t tell me you’re going home already?’’  
I could hear him walking towards me. He sat on a table in front of me looking at my pathetic face.  
‘’No… I just… I’’ I think I’m going to cry now.  
‘’You’re waiting for me to make the first move isn’t it?’’ 

What?

The next thing he did surprised me. He tugged my tie hard, leaning me close to him and he kissed me on the lips.  
It wasn’t really harsh at all. It was very smooth and a bit soft. I could smell the cigarette on him.  
He let go of my tie but kept on kissing me, playing his tongue inside me. I stopped thinking and let my body take over. This is exactly like I always fantasized. My hand unzip Kyo’s pants and played lightly there. He gasped a bit but continue kissing me. But my mind was elsewhere. I wanted to taste him, how would his hardened length taste like?  
I broke the kiss and bent down while not breaking his eye contact. It was intense but yet so calm. I took out his hardened length and slowly kiss the tip. He twitched a bit and held the back of my head, teasing my hair . I continued my motion, kissing and licking his hardened length. He moaned slowly, I love to hear him so I continued sucking his length instead, going with the head playing around the skin.  
He moaned harder and held my hair tight. I went in deeper, sucking in as much of him inside of me and keep on going.  
I could feel Kyo’s hand twitching and shivering a bit. I’m sure he never felt something like this before. His hardened length inside my mouth, tasting him. He moaned harder and his legs shivered a little.  
There was no warning as he exploded in my mouth. He moaned as he finishes it up. I took it all in, swallow his seed. After that I look at him from below with the stain of his cum on the rest of my collar. He looked down at me with a red face and panting.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

I wrote down the words that was written on the chalkboard but I couldn’t understand it, it was just numbers and words as I dot it in my notebook. My mind was astray, thinking about the things that happened yesterday. I looked at the back of the classroom ,where Kyo’s spot is.  
He was sound asleep on his desk, facing towards the window. The teacher ignored him after many unsuccessful attempt to wake him up. I continue to stare at him, looking at his blonde hair swayed by the light wind created by the fan.

* * 

 

Once again I’m the last one in class to leave. I was rushing to put my books in my bag before I heard a familiar voice greeting me.  
‘’Hey’’.  
I turn around and saw him wearing a leather jacket and white pants.  
‘’Kyo, what are you doing here? You were absent’’ I could feel my face getting red but I control myself.

‘’I was tired. After you work me up so hard last night I decided to keep it going when I was at home’’.  
He approach me as I was packing my books.  
‘’keep it going? As in..?’’ I become nervous as he went close to me.  
‘’I watch some porn. Where did you learn moves like that huh Toshiya?’’  
I blushes and step backwards as he moves in too close to me. I could smell the stain of cigarette from him again.  
‘’It’s...it’s in the books...the mangas...’’  
‘’Oh, why are you retreating? I’m not gonna eat you’’.  
I gulp and blushes at the statement.  
‘’Uh...that’s not...I mean don’t be afraid of me’’. He scratch his head.  
‘’Kyo, were you watching yaoi last night?’’  
I could see red hue on his cheek. ‘’Well, yeah I wanna see how you do it you know’’.  
I giggle. He looks so cute when he’s nervous.  
‘’Hey, it’s not always I see these sorts of stuffs you know. I’m innocent. Heck you must have thought I’m dirty ones right? But turns out you’re the one!’’  
Now it’s my turn to blush. ‘’I’m sorry...I didn’t really meant to...you know last night. It just came to me, with you kissing me...’’  
Kyo pull out the nearby chair and sit.  
‘’It could be I was intrigued. I didn’t realize that you were observing me so closely. To be honest I read that diary of yours every time I got my hands on it.’’  
‘’What, you did?!’’ I sat on the table while in shock.  
‘’they’re...pretty good. I didn’t realise that it was so detailed’’.  
‘’Thanks...’’  
Cicadas were heard and it was getting dark.  
‘’Well I better be going now’’.  
‘’Let me sent you home’’.


	2. Day 2

I wrote down the words that was written on the chalkboard but I couldn’t understand it, it was just numbers and words as I dot it in my notebook. My mind was astray, thinking about the things that happened yesterday. I looked at the back of the classroom ,where Kyo’s spot is.   
He was sound asleep on his desk, facing towards the window. The teacher ignored him after many unsuccessful attempt to wake him up. I continue to stare at him, looking at his blonde hair swayed by the light wind created by the fan.

* * 

 

Once again I’m the last one in class to leave. I was rushing to put my books in my bag before I heard a familiar voice greeting me.  
‘’Hey’’.  
I turn around and saw him wearing a leather jacket and white pants.  
‘’Kyo, what are you doing here? You were absent’’ I could feel my face getting red but I control myself.

‘’I was tired. After you work me up so hard last night I decided to keep it going when I was at home’’.   
He approaches me as I was packing my books.   
‘’keep it going? As in..?’’ I become nervous as he went close to me.  
‘’I watch some porn. Where did you learn moves like that huh Toshiya?’’  
I blush and step backwards as he moves in too close to me. I could smell the stain of cigarette from him again.  
‘’It’s...it’s in the books...the mangas...’’  
‘’Oh, why are you retreating? I’m not gonna eat you’’.  
I gulp and blushes at the statement.  
‘’Uh...that’s not...I mean don’t be afraid of me’’. He scratches his head.  
‘’Kyo, were you watching yaoi last night?’’  
I could see red hue on his cheek. ‘’Well, yeah I wanna see how you do it you know’’.  
I giggle. He looks so cute when he’s nervous.  
‘’Hey, it’s not always I see these sorts of stuffs you know. I’m innocent. Heck you must have thought I’m dirty ones right? But turns out you’re the one!’’  
Now it’s my turn to blush. ‘’I’m sorry...I didn’t really meant to...you know last night. It just came to me, with you kissing me...’’  
Kyo pull out the nearby chair and sit.   
‘’It could be I was intrigued. I didn’t realize that you were observing me so closely. To be honest I read that diary of yours every time I got my hands on it.’’  
‘’What, you did?!’’ I sat on the table while in shock.  
‘’they’re...pretty good. I didn’t realise that it was so detailed’’.  
‘’Thanks...’’  
Cicadas were heard and it was getting dark.  
‘’Well I better be going now’’.  
‘’Let me sent you home’’.  
‘’Ok’’  
The both of us walk out of the classroom. An orange light shines through the hallway. Suddenly I hear something. Something like...people panting?  
‘’Hey, did you hear that?’’ Kyo asks me while we halt our steps.  
‘’Yea.Where is it coming from?’’  
He went a little closure to the next classroom, after peering into the window, he crutches down to his knees and continue to look.  
I bent down too and creep in closer to him.  
‘’What is it?’’  
‘’Toshiya,look at them’’.  
I turn to gaze at the same direction. To my surprise I see Ruki and Reita together sitting on the same chair while...they’re kissing each other...intently.  
‘’Who...whoa...I didn’t know that...’’  
‘’Yea, I heard rumours but I never actually see them...you know’’.  
We continue peering from the window until Reita started to caress Ruki’s crotch. At that point I could feel blood rushing to mine.   
‘’Whoa toshiya’’ I could hear Kyo giggle at me. ‘’You’re already hard?’’  
‘’What?-!’’ I try to cover it somehow but Kyo turned me over. Before I know it he started to unzip my pants.  
‘’Kyo! What are you?-! we’re in the middle of the hallway!  
‘’Let me try this ok? besides there’s nobody around asides from those two lovebirds.Whoa, look at that’’. Kyo started to stare at my member,making me blush harder.  
‘’Don’t...look at me like that...’’   
‘’Sorry, it’s my first time in this thing.Itadakimasu’’.   
Wet  
Wet tongue playing around my members, repeatedly he starts to lick around my tip.I started to gasp,pant,whimper and all the noises you could make while somebody is making your heart thumps against your chest.  
‘’Oh! Oh goodness!’’  
‘’shut up or they’re gonna hear you’’ Kyo pause a moment before continuing.  
‘’But, they way you do it its like-it’s like you’ve done this before!- ah!’’  
He start to take in my whole member while I continue panting. I could feel the inside of his smooth and wet mouth playing against me.I hold against the window railing as Kyo repeatedly bops his head in my crotch.  
I could even hear Ruki moaning in the classroom. The panting has started to increase and I could even hear the tables and chairs moving. Kyo started to increase his pacing too as if matching Ruki and Reita’s. I started to bite my finger, trying to contain myself.  
In the end I busted out, Kyo took his mouth off at the same time.The both of us were gasping for air and I could see my cum on his face.  
‘’That’s a lot’’  
‘’I’ll take that as a compliment’’.

Kyo mop the floor that we soiled a few minutes ago. I hear footsteps coming from the corridor, it was Sensei Atsushi.  
‘’Well I didn’t know you two boys are still here. Look at you Kyo, I didn’t know you were so hardworking!’’  
‘’It’s all in a days work Sensei.’’ Kyo reply while I smile back at Sensei.  
‘’I’ll be off now. Don’t stay too late.’’ Sensei said before he leaves us.

‘’That was close. Imagine if he finds us when you were moaning.’’  
‘’Yea and your head at my crotch.’’  
We giggled as we wipe the floor.A few seconds later Ruki and Reita went out of the classroom and stumbles into us.They look quite surprised.  
‘’It’s ok your secret is save with us’’ I said quietly to them.  
Ruki blush a little while nodding.   
‘’Ah, good job Kyo.You made him moan pretty hard.’’ Reita said.  
‘’Thanks.Im good at a lot of things actually.’’  
The both of them bid goodbye and left me with a red hue on my face.


End file.
